<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Band is Back at Hogwarts by hpatp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144470">This Band is Back at Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpatp/pseuds/hpatp'>hpatp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, dark magic oooh, hp jatp crossover, music is involved, sorry no julie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpatp/pseuds/hpatp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the worst summer of her life, Valentina Reyes returns to her sixth year at Hogwarts, ready for things to change. However, when she meets Luke, Alex and Reggie, three Hufflepuff goofballs with their own secrets, she realises that 'change' is an understatement. A mystery unfolds as she tries to juggle being Gryffindor Quidditch captain - ahem - co-captain, keeping up with her schoolwork, being a prefect, and uncovering a plot of murder and dark magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/OC, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), OC/James Potter, OC/Reggie, oc/Bobby, oc/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the hustle and bustle of the busy streets of Diagon Alley went quiet, Valentina Reyes knew that this year would be different.</p><p>	Every single person on the cobblestone street lining the Leaky Cauldron’s brick entrance turned to train their eyes on her, faces filled with curiosity. She signed and turned to her best friend Bobby, who seemed oblivious to the attention of the crowd around them. </p><p>	“Bobby,” she muttered under her breath. He continued staring at his school supplies list. “Bobby.” she tried again, raising her voice higher. Still, he was unperturbed. Finally, she rolled her eyes and jabbed him under his rib. “Bobby!” He jerked away from her with a gasp of pain, before training his dark brown eyes on her, confused and a little upset. “Well what the hell did you do that for?”</p><p>	“Look around, dingbat. Everyone is staring at us.”</p><p>	She should have expected this to happen. Of course they’d be under scrutiny. The entire wizarding world seemed to know about Robert Cullingway and Valentina Reyes, the freshly orphaned Hogwarts sixth years who both had somehow lost their parents on the same night in the middle of the summer holidays. Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at the once friendly streets of Diagon Alley that she’d have to face for the first time without the support of her parents. Bobby looked at her earnestly and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before taking it and pulling her into the throng, leading her towards Flourish and Blotts.</p><p>	Bobby had always been the steady one in their friendship, but she always found herself amazed by his resilience following the news of his parents’ death. He hadn’t cried - not even once, since the Aurors came to his house to tell him the news. Instead, he came with the Aurors to Valentina’s home, which neighboured his own, to support her as she, too, was informed of her own loss. He was always there for her.</p><p>	When they finally made it to Flourish and Blotts, Valentina breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into Bobby’s shoulder, glad to be away from all the prying eyes. Although the bookshop was teeming with customers, they all seemed too preoccupied in purchasing their own supplies to pay attention to her and her best friend. She gave Bobby a grateful smile before the two parted ways, promptly starting their supply hunt. </p><p>	She found herself straining to reach Self-Defensive Spellwork on a high shelf. Although she had never considered herself short by any means, she truly could not reach the book. Hardening her resolve, she placed her foot on the second shelf, attempting to boost herself up, when she felt a warm presence behind her, easily plucking the book out of the high shelf.</p><p>	She whipped around, confused, and found herself staring at a boy with messy brown hair and a twinkle in his hazel green eyes. “Is this what you were after?” he asked with a teasing smirk, tossing the book up in the air and catching it playfully. She furrowed her eyebrows. “Yes. Thank you.” She went to take it from him but her fingers just brushed the leather binding of the book as he stepped slightly backwards. </p><p>	“Self-Defensive Spellwork? This isn’t on the sixth year shopping list.” he said, inquisitively staring at the cover.</p><p>	She looked down nervously, grappling for a response. “I… I need to make sure I know everything for my NEWTs.”</p><p>	“NEWTs? They’re not until seventh year, why are you worrying about them now?”</p><p>	She frowned. “Well, it’s always good to be prepared… Wait, how did you know I was in sixth year?” She would have remembered speaking to a boy that looked like, well, that, and she definitely hadn’t. </p><p>	He blushed, eyes darting to his toes. “Oh… we’re in the same year. And - And we were in the same Potions class last year.” His face was still tinged pink when he looked up, but his smile was warm and friendly. </p><p>	“Valentina Reyes, right? Gryffindor?” </p><p>	She nodded, embarrassed not to even know his name. Although his face did seem familiar… As if he had read her mind, he reached out his hand.</p><p>	“Luke. Luke Patterson. Hufflepuff.”</p><p>	It was like a lightbulb had lit up in her head. “Oh! You’re in that band, aren’t you? Sunset… Swerve?”</p><p>	Before Luke could speak, a head popped out from behind a pile of books. “Sunset Curve.” a boy with perfectly coiffed dark brown hair corrected, voice tinged with slight annoyance. As if by reflex, he quickly added, “Tell your friends.”</p><p>	“Reginald, behave.” Another voice called out from behind the pile. “We don’t want to scare her away.” A blonde boy emerged, his voice stern, but his bright blue eyes were caring and playful. This one, she knew. Alex Blair; they’d done prefect duties together last year.</p><p>	“Sunset Curve, right. You guys performed at the end of year feast last year, right! You were amazing!”</p><p>	The boys all grinned, but before they could respond, Bobby appeared by her side and tugged on her arm. “Are you done here? We should pay for our books so we can get going - I need to get new robes fitted, and you want to check out the brooms, right?”</p><p>	Valentina nodded, although she was confused by her best friend’s abruptness. She smiled at the boys she’d just met, before turning towards the cashier.</p><p>	“See you at Hogwarts!” she called over her shoulder. She caught a glimpse of Luke, a faint smile playing on the corners of his lips, before Bobby pulled her along.</p><p>***</p><p>	The glass display outside Quality Quidditch Supplies was crowded as people craned their necks to see the Silverflash 2020 model. Valentina gazed at it longingly. </p><p>	“Why don’t you buy it?” Bobby asked.</p><p>	Valentina looked at him incredulously. “I can’t buy a brand new broomstick just for the hell of it? That’s just not an expense I can justify.” She fought to keep the disappointment out of her voice.</p><p>	“Well I suppose I’ll just buy it for you then.” he said in a fake-resigned tone. Valentina’s head snapped up fast enough to get whiplash as she stared at him.</p><p>	“Buy it for me? But why?”</p><p>	A soft chuckle left his lips. “Well, you don’t expect to be a good Quidditch captain with your old broom do you? Gryffindor needs all the help it can get.” His gaze softened. “Besides, you deserve something nice. You’ve been through a lot this summer, and my parents did leave me a pretty hefty inheritance.”</p><p>	“Oh, Bobby...” tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, so she shook her head and gave him a mischievous grin. “Co-captain. You know James and I are sharing that role. And are you sure you want to give me that advantage? I’m sure Slytherin won’t be very pleased about losing this year.”</p><p>	“Losing? I’m the best Beater Slytherin has ever seen. Trust me, we are not losing this year. A new broomstick won’t help any Chaser escape my wrath.” he taunted, widening his eyes and waving his hands around. With a final snort, he turned and walked into the shop, reaching for coins in his pocket with a brand new Silverflash 2020 in his hands.</p><p>	“You’re insane.” Valentina said, shoving him. He ignored her, but she could see a glimmer of amusement in his dark eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby and Valentina had spent all summer together, living with her grandmother in her old London townhouse, so as soon as they walked onto the Hogwarts Express, she told him he could go off to catch up with his Slytherin friends. </p><p>	“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be alone…” he questioned, concern in his eyes.</p><p>	“I’ll be fine. Go, see your mates.” she insisted with a soft push towards the next carriage. He laughed and gave her a hug.</p><p>	“Okay, thanks Val. I’ll talk to you soon.”</p><p>	As he walked off, she felt her stomach sink. She had other friends, of course, but she wasn’t quite ready for their sympathy. With a sigh, she walked towards the carriage for the prefect meeting, mentally preparing to be at least an hour earlier than the other prefects.</p><p>	However, just as she was about to reach for the door to the next carriage, a compartment door next to her swung open, causing her to jump backwards in fright, hitting her head on the door behind her. That one was swiftly opened too, and she found herself standing between two familiar faces.</p><p>	“Potter! Watch it, you made her hit her head!” Luke yelled.</p><p>	“She’ll live. Won’t you, co-captain?” James responded, rolling his eyes good naturedly.</p><p>	Valentina laughed, rubbing her sore head. “I’m fine. Why’d you open the door so quick though?”</p><p>	James frowned. “Well, we need to talk recruiting strategy, and I wanted to catch you before you went to your prefect meeting.” Oh, James. She could always trust the Potter boy to treat her like normal, instead of some fragile thing like everyone else seemed to after this summer. She started to move towards his compartment, nodding, but Luke reached forward to grasp her wrist. </p><p>	“Actually, Valentina, we were wondering if you wanted to sit with us. Alex, Reggie and I.”</p><p>	James snorted. “Why? So you can get her to tell you our team secrets? Some tactic, Patterson, but Hufflepuff aren’t winning the Cup this year, especially not with you as captain.”</p><p>	Before she even realised what was happening, both boys leapt forward, and soon there was a flurry of bodies in the middle of the compartment as the boys tussled. She rushed forward to pull them apart, but Alex appeared out of the carriage Luke had been in and held her back. </p><p>	“Let the boys get their testosterone out. Better here than at the castle, where I’ll actually be expected to take house points off them.” he said in a tired voice. He was already in his robes, with his prefect badge shining. “Come in, sit with Reg and I. Then we can go to the prefect meeting. Do you want to be my partner for the patrols?” She smiled and nodded, and together they made their way into the compartment with the sounds of James and Luke brawling behind them with no signs of slowing.</p><p>	“Ah, if it isn’t Miss Valentina Reyes.” Reggie called out as she entered. “I assume that’s Luke making all that fuss?”</p><p>	“And James Potter.” Alex interjected. “They insist on fighting every time they see each other after a long break. It’s crazy to think that they’re actually friends.”</p><p>	James and Luke were friends? How could she never have spoken to Luke before then? Her and James spent a lot of time together to discuss Quidditch, and he had never even talked about him.</p><p>	Lost in thought, she didn’t even notice Reggie and Alex staring at her. Awkwardly, Reggie cleared his throat. “Valentina, how was your summer?”</p><p>Alex winced and shook his head, burying his face in his hands. Valentina bit her lip nervously.</p><p>“Uh… it was okay.” she responded, voice tight.</p><p>“What did you get up to-” Reggie started, but Alex elbowed him in the ribs furiously. </p><p>“It’s alright, Alex. I just… I need to get some air.” she whispered, voice quivering. She stood up and rushed out of the carriage to see Luke sitting on James’ triumphantly.</p><p>“You emerge victorious this time, Patterson, but you don’t stand a chance in the next round.” James spat. Luke got to his feet and brushed himself off before reaching his hand out. Laughing, James grasped it and let himself get pulled to his feet and pulled Luke in for a hug. She was hoping to slip past unnoticed, but James opened his eyes mid hug and saw her pressing past against the wall.</p><p>“Val? Are you… are you crying? What’s wrong? Did those Hufflepuff idiots do something to you?” </p><p>“Hey!” Luke protested, but when he turned around and saw the look on her face, his expression grew serious. “What did they do? I’ll kill them myself if I have to.” His face was still adorable, and his messy hair from rough housing added to the lost puppy look, but his eyes were murderous. </p><p>Still, she just shook her head. They didn’t do anything. It was all her fault. Now they probably would never want to talk to her again because she was such a sensitive little baby. She took a deep breath and then took off running down the corridor.</p><p>“Reyes!” James called after her. “Valentina, please!”</p><p>She ignored him and stepped out into the fresh air of the walkway between carriages, slamming the door shut behind her.</p><p>***</p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she had been out there when the door slide open again. </p><p>“Go away, Potter.” she muttered, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. The last thing she wanted was a teammate to think she was weak. </p><p>But instead, the figure that plopped himself down next to her was Luke. He joined her in sitting on the floor of the walkway, and together, they leaned against the guard rail and watched their feet dangle over the edge as the tracks sped by just inches below them. He chuckled softly as she leaned into his warmth, the one reprieve from the the vicious wind that whipped past, nipping at her cheeks.</p><p>“This probably isn’t very safe, you know?” he chastised, but neither of them moved to return inside. They sat in silence for a few moments before he opened his mouth again.</p><p>“It’s okay, Valentina. It’s okay to be upset. I know what it's like to lose your parents.”</p><p>She looked up at him in surprise. “You do?”</p><p>He blushed. “Well, not in the same way as you, of course. But my relationship with my parents… it was never great. And when they found out I could do magic, it was like the thread that was fighting to keep us together finally snapped. They just couldn’t understand - they were muggles, you see. They thought I was an abomination.” he sighed. “I don’t know… I do still go back to visit sometimes, but I hate the way they look at me, like I’m a monster. It always ends in fighting so… I alternate spending holidays at Alex and Reggie’s houses, and sometimes I just stay at Hogwarts. Their parents understand, at least. Reggie’s a half-blood, but his dad has always known about magic, and Alex is a pureblood - I mean, look at him. He looks like he could be a Malfoy, that’s how pure he is.”</p><p>Valentina let out a soft laugh, but let him continue.</p><p>“I guess what I’m saying is, no one is ever going to judge you for grieving. And no matter what happens, whether your parents have disowned you, or they’ve died, all you can do is remember that at least a small part of them has always loved you, and always will.”</p><p>	Her lips wobbled as she smiled, but she genuinely felt a lot better. She looked into his eyes, and in the sunlight the greenish hue of their hazel seemed to glow. They were so sincere, so heartfelt, and - </p><p>“Hey, Valentina,” Alex slid the door open. “You should probably come in from the cold. You need to get your robes on so I can walk you to the prefect meeting together. We’ve got some first years to rally up, baby!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the train ride went without a hitch, and Valentina found herself relaxing as she led the first years into Hogwarts with Alex by her side. Through the exterior of perfect hair, flawless skin and stern expression, he was kind. He seemed like the kind of friend that everyone needs to have.</p><p>	“First years, over here!” he yelled over the tiny, confused heads, shepherding through the underground tunnel that led from the Black River to the castle. It seemed that some of the youngsters had taken a liking to the blond, and were sticking to him like flies to a trap. One clung to his leg, her dark hair swinging in its pigtails as she moved with his steps. </p><p>	“What are you - okay. Okay, this is fine.” he muttered. He continued along with the young girl on his leg for a few more paces, before sighing, and bending over. In one swift movement, he had lifted her up through the air and onto his shoulders, where her little head was just visible over his blond locks. </p><p>	“What’s the view like up there?” Valentina asked, holding in a laugh.</p><p>	“You don’t even need to ask, sweetie. It’s the best view in the house.” Alex responded, grinning. The little girl didn’t respond, until the other kids started moaning about how they wanted a turn on his shoulders.</p><p>	“No!” she yelled. “He’s mine!” </p><p>	“Woah, okay. Chill out, kid. I am no man’s steed. I like to play the field.” he joked, pretending to buck around like a spooked horse. When the poor girl was quickly thrown off, Valentina was standing at the ready to catch her before she fell. Alex stretched out and turned to his mini fanbase.</p><p>	“Okay, who’s next?” </p><p>	Child after child was thrown off his shoulders until they finally reached the entrance to the Great Hall, where Professor Longbottom was waiting to welcome the 11 year olds. </p><p>“Hi, Professor.” Valentina greeted the herbology professor cheerfully. He nodded at her with a friendly smile.</p><p>“Mr Blair. Miss Reyes. Thanks for your help tonight, you’re free to go. Hope you had a good summer break.” As if he’d instantly seen the mistake he’d made, his eyes widened, but before he could shower her in condolences, she turned to Alex with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“First to find Reggie in the Great Hall wins!”</p><p>She winked and took off sprinting into the crowded hall. After a moment of surprise, Alex shrugged at Professor Longbottom. With a dramatic pirouette and a jeté, he began to ballerina-leap after her, gracefully twirling. But when he finally looked up from his dancing reverie, he saw that Valentina was only a few metres from the Hufflepuff table, and abandoned all sense of elegance to enter a full sprint towards her amid laughter from the other tables.</p><p>“I’ll get you Valentina!” he yelled, feeling all eyes on him and loving it.</p><p>“I’ll never let you win, Blair!” she shot back, feet carrying her at impressive speeds. She spotted Reggie's dark hair, and zeroed in on where he was sitting with Luke. They both stared at her, confused, amused and amazed. Just as she was about to reach him, Alex zoomed past, tapping Reggie’s shoulder triumphantly. He turned and smirked at Valentina.</p><p>“Loser.”</p><p>She was heaving for breath, her caramel skin tinged with pink, and Alex had barely broken a sweat.</p><p>“What the hell kind of dark magic is this?” she exclaimed.</p><p>The boys laughed, but they were interrupted by a stern voice. “Careful what kind of words you use, Miss Reyes. You know better than anyone that dark magic is no laughing matter.” They all looked up in unison to see Headmaster McGonagall standing over them, her eyes sharp. Embarrassed, Valentina stared down at her toes. </p><p>“Sorry, Professor. It won’t happen again.” she whispered.</p><p>McGonagall’s face softened and she placed her hand on Valentina’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Miss Reyes. I’m always here if you need help. With anything. Now, we should get back to our tables, yes? I’m sure Gryffindor is excited to talk to their new Quidditch captain.” With a final, kind smile, she returned to the High Table. </p><p>She turned back to the boys to see Alex making a little beat on the edge of the table with a knife and spoon while Reggie flicked different prongs of a fork to make different notes. Luke was humming a tune that developed into a little song.</p><p>“Can you, can you hear me?” he sang.</p><p>“Loud and clear!” the other two shouted.</p><p>“‘Cause I’m so, I’m so hungry!” his voice was raspy but clear.</p><p>She couldn’t help but join in. “Oooooh oh oh, this feast is wack!” </p><p>The boys stared at her. Luke’s jaw had dropped, Alex’s eyes were wide and Reggie had a goofy little side-smirk on his face, revealing one of his dimples.</p><p>“Woah, guys. The lyrics weren’t exactly award winning.”</p><p>Luke shook his head, and he had passion in his eyes, fire, when he spoke. “Val, why didn’t you tell us you could sing? Your voice is killer!” He was waving his hands around - he looked like a maniac.</p><p>Before she could respond, she saw McGonagall walk up to the stand to start her speech. She apologised to the boys and ran over to the Gryffindor table. As she walked through the hall, she could feel Bobby’s eyes trained on her through narrowed eyelids. When she smiled at him, he didn’t smile back.</p><p>***</p><p>James must have briefed her house before she had arrived for the feast, because when she arrived at the table after speaking to the boys, not a single person mentioned her mother. Relieved, she watched the sorting, congratulating new Gryffindors, and listened to McGonagall’s speech until the feast finally appeared on the table and she could stuff her face. </p><p>She was starving - with all the drama on the train, she hadn’t been able to buy anything from the lolly cart. After she had finished filling her stomach, she turned to James, and they discussed the upcoming Quidditch season until it was time for prefects to lead the first years to Gryffindor Tower. It was a shame Alex wasn’t also in Gryffindor. Instead, her fellow house prefect was seventh year Dorian Greengrass. Dorian was nice enough, and being 6 foot 4 with a chiselled face and kind brown eyes made him very popular with the girls - and some guys - at Hogwarts, but he was so quiet, unlike Alex’s constant rambling.</p><p>“Gryffindor Tower, this way, hurry along now.” she called, waving her arm towards the stairs. Dorian just nodded and helped herd the kids along. She sighed. Guess I have to do all the work then.</p><p>“Now remember, these stairs have a mind of their own, so stick to the ones you know, and don’t try to go somewhere unfamiliar if they’ve changed. And stay away from -” she was interrupted by a sharp pain on the top of her head - it was slight, but enough to make her eyes tear up. She looked up angrily.</p><p>“Peeves! Thumbtacks? Really? The Baron is not going to be happy. You can’t go around throwing sharp objects at students, you could kill someone.” The poltergeist’s only response was a smarmy giggle as he remained unseen.</p><p>To her surprise, Dorian looked outraged. “Peeves, you coward, come out here and apologise! Her head is bleeding!”</p><p>It was true, although she only just realised. A droplet of blood was making its way down a strand of her curly black hair. Like a child who’d been reprimanded, Peeves emerged from behind a bannister and floated down to them, ashamed.</p><p>“Sorry, Reyes.” he muttered.</p><p>“Good, now promise the first years you won’t lay a finger on them.” Dorian commanded, his dark eyes furious under his furrowed eyebrows. The first years stood stock still, terrified.</p><p>“I promise I won’t hurt you, first years.” Peeves swore. </p><p>“Good. Now get lost before I call the Baron. Okay, first years, let’s get going. I’m sure the Fat Lady is dying to meet you.”</p><p>With a collective sigh of relief, the group continued up the staircase until they reached the door of Gryffindor Tower, where the portrait of the Fat Lady hung, guarding the entrance.</p><p>“Okay, so this is the Fat Lady.” The animated painting waved, and Valentina waved back, grinning, before continuing. “You have to tell her the password of the day to get in, so make sure you pay attention when we tell you the new password every morning.” </p><p>“Today is chocolate frog. Don’t forget.” Dorian finished. The door swung open and they all went inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, so we have some one on one time with alex, which we love. the boys find out valentine can sing! this is interesting, yes? and what's bobby's problem, right? wow, I wish I knew... wait, I do. and lastly, a new oc, dorian! can't want to show you how his story goes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>